El Amuleto
by Ladykiita
Summary: LJ- Lily y James, en el fondo se aman... Pero no se atreven a aceptarlo. Luego de pasadas muchas cosas, llega la hora de despedirse para siempre, pero no sera la ultima vez que se veran... James ahora Auror y Lily una mortifaga...- 3 CAP SUBIDO!
1. Capitulo 1: Declaraciones de Cristal

**El Amuleto  
  
**_Por: Klaudi*Wri._   
  
Capitulo 1: "Declaración de Cristal"   
  
* * *   
  
Lily lo estaba pasando increíblemente bien en aquella fiesta. Lily contaba ya las horas, envuelta de una gran tristeza. Era su fiesta de graduación. La primera que había tenido Hogwarts ya estaban experimentando ellos. Todos los graduados disfrutaban riendo... Pero Lily no quería pensar en que haría luego de salir del colegio. Lily tenia 17 años, aprontaba a cumplir 18, y era una adolescente completamente "normal" dentro de su estilo… Todos, en realidad, la creían anormal. No era muy bonita, pero tampoco era desgraciada atractivamente. Era alta, normal de peso y con unos ojos, unos hermosos ojos que eran verdes, del verde esmeralda mas intenso que tu podrías haber visto… Su cabello era rojizo, rojizo y corto, con una cabellera de mucho volumen… Pero su físico a Lily no le importaba. Ella compensaba una astucia digna de muchos y una inteligencia fuera de lo común.  Pero Lily guardaba un gran secreto…  
  
Ella miraba la ventana de la torre, mientras sus demás compañeros, todos unos idiotas, bailaban y reían con copas en la mano y con palabras mal gastadas. Lily se dedicaba a contemplar todo el terreno de Hogwarts frente a su ventana. Era la gran oportunidad… En clases jamás la dejaban subir tan alto. La ventana estaba seguida a una escalera que llevaba a un armario donde solo el profesor podía entrar… Pero Esa vez, sin ningun profesor, podia observar lo que siempre habia querido… Y en esa noche de nostalgia, recordo algo que habia sucedido…   
  
_Lily estaba llorando. Lloraba corriendo, nadie la detenia. Sus lagrimas interminables tocaban el suelo cansado de Hogsmeade. Cruzaba el parque principal… La habian herido donde mas duele. Todos sus compañeros le habian jugado una pesima broma y Lily Evans habia quedado en total ridiculo. Corria y corria, no se fijaba por donde por estar llorando, pero solo supo que cuando se canso, se sento en una banca del parque.   
  
No se dio cuenta que el parque estaba muy oscuro. Mucho, mas de lo que ella habia visto. Pero Lily no se fijaba, ya que ella estaba sollozando entre sus brazos. Fue cuando una mano helada le toco el hombro.   
  
A Lily le dio un escalofrío. Miro la mano, nada más. Solo la mano. Era bastante vieja, y tenia unas largas uñas malgastadas. Lily se dio cuenta enseguida quien era. No podía ser otra persona con tal energía. La miro, pero no vio nada, solo a un hombre, por su porte, bastante mayor, que estaba encapuchado. No se le veía el rostro. Aun asi, Lily sabia quien era.  
_  
-_"Yo te daré grandes oportunidades de sobresalir en la multitud… Yo te daré lo que nunca te dieron."-   
  
-"¿Como puedo yo confiar en ti? No me obligaras…"  
  
-"No sabes a quien te estas refiriendo… Yo te daré grandes oportunidades… Podrás hacer lo que nunca hiciste…"  
  
-"Dejame en paz!"- Le grito Lily, soltándole la mano y tarándosela. Ella salio corriendo, lo mas rápido que pudo… Y el hombre simplemente no la siguió. Conocía bien a Lily Evans. No por que ella le hubiera dado el placer de conocerla… No. Para el, conocer a un mago era lo que menos importaba. Pero a Lily la conocía bien, y sabia que le podía ser útil tal bruja.   
  
-"Por eso no la matare… Aun… Ya veras que pronto volverá a mi…."_

  
La música sonaba muy fuerte en el aula. Los alumnos habrían tomado mas de la cuenta, pues ya veía que sus compañeras ya se despegaban de algunas prendas de sus lujosos vestidos. A Lily no le hacia gracia, pero tampoco le importaba.   
  
En el centro de las chicas estaban los cuatro magos más arrogantes que Lily había tenido que conocer. Los Merodeadores. Jamás se llevo bien con ellos. James, Remus, Sirius y Peter. Todos bailando entre si. Sirius Black, es mas idiota de todos los alumnos, según Lily, era el que mas bailaba. Lily sabía que Sirius era muy inteligente, al igual que James, y por eso Lily siempre se sentía amenazada. Pero Sirius no se esforzaba por usar su inteligencia. Mas bien su cuerpo, y se dedicaba a ligar con cada chica que tuviera la oportunidad. Tenia suerte de ser tan guapo, pensó Lily, que ni si quiera podía sacar esa cualidad. Por que si no lo fuera, nadie le prestaría la mas mínima atención… Alto, de sorprendentes ojos azules y un impresionante rostro muy hermoso, era en lo único que se fijaba Lily. No podía negar que todos (Menos Peter) eran bastantes atractivos… Por una parte, las buenas jugadas de Potter es Quidditch lo hacían aun mas interesante. Y a Remus, el único cuerdo entre ellos, era un delgado chico de cabello color paja, medio largo, que no se le alcanzaban a notar sus ojos. Peter, por otra parte, siempre fue pequeño y escurridizo, pero era una buena parte de los Merodeadores. No era tan inteligente como ellos, pero a veces alguno de sus descuidos los ayudaba. Y ser siempre el que iba con las bromas, como un conejillo de indias. Pero eso a ellos le gustaba.  Era su forma de relacionarse. Y Lily no se iba a meter contra ellos.   
  
Los merodeadores se desprendieron un poco de las chicas y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos. Lily no entendía y no le interesaba escuchar… Hasta que James comenzó a hablar mirándola a ella.   
  
Lily comenzó a enojarse. Hace días que James no paraba de mirarla, y eso a ella le ponía furiosa. No sabia si era una especie de broma o simplemente la miraba. Y a Lily le molestaba increíblemente. O quizás… Quizás le avergonzaba un poco… Ya que no podía dejar de notar que Potter era tan atractivo y tan inteligente… Tan… Tan…   
  
-"**SI, ASI SOY YO**"- Le dijo una voz detrás de Lily, y esta dio un grito, que termino con soltar la copa que tenia en su mano y romperse. El liquido dentro de la copa se esparció por los zapatos de Lily y cada gota iba recorriendo mas el suelo…   
  
James Potter había aparecido de pronto detrás de Lily, un escalón mas atrás, y increíblemente al parecer, había adivinado lo que Lily pensaba… James le tomo un hombro a Lily y la acerco mas a su cuerpo.  
  
-"Que linda vista la de esa ventana, ¿No Evans? Debe serlo, por que hace mucho que la estas mirando…"  
  
 Lily estaba atónita. Cuando volvió a "tomar conciencia" de cómo estaba, se separo bruscamente de Potter. Y bajo dos escalones de la escalera.   
  
Lily comenzó a respirar forzadamente. Nadie la había tratado asi… Bueno. Solo sus padres la habían abrazado, pero nadie mas… Y eso la ponía nerviosa…   
  
-"PO…PO….POTTER! QUE DIABLOS… QUE…. QUE…ESTABAS HACIENDO!!"  
  
-"¿Por qué te enojas tanto?"- le pregunto James viendo el suelo. –"Oh! Te pusiste nerviosa… Lo sabia!"  
  
-"N.. NO… NO ESTOY NERV… NERVIOSA POTTER!"  
  
-"Mirate, por favor"- le dijo James.   
  
Lily se dio cuenta que sus manos, totalmente apegadas en sus piernas, que estaban tapadas por un largo y viejo vestido azul, estaban tiritando.   
  
-"Si no estas nerviosa por el abrazo que te di… Que **no **me consta… Entonces siéntate donde estabas antes."  
  
-"¿Es un truco?"- Le pregunto Lily nerviosa, y decidió hacer lo que el decía al ver en sus ojos una cierta y clara sinceridad, mientras negaba la cabeza.   
  
Mantuvieron un momento de silencio. Lily sostenía su cabeza con una mano y miraba el vidrio. James, silencioso, comenzó a jugar con el cabello de ella. Lily estaba conciente, pero estaba tan, pero TAN nerviosa que no se atrevía a decirle que se detuviera. James rompió el silencio.   
  
-"Y que… que piensas ser cuando ya no estemos en Hogwarts?"- le pregunto interesado James. Lily lo miro. Pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que no se atrevió…   
  
-"Yo… este… No lo se aun. ¿Tu, Potter?"  
  
James tomo aire. –"Primero que nada, no me llames Potter. Mi nombre es James. Y segundo, mi padre me ha dicho que me han permitido postularme como auror."  
  
-"Se que te ira bien"- le dijo Lily, y James le sonrió.  
  
-"Gracias"- le dijo James, notando un cierto "rubor" en Lily... -"Por qué te pones tan nerviosa?"  
  
-"Eh... Quizás por que nunca alguien me habla, a excepcion para insultarme o preguntarme algo sobre los estudios? Te parece que por eso?"  
  
-"Aah si... La gente es estúpida a esta edad... Tu sabes..."  
  
-"Yo te incluyo"- le cortó Lily. -"Jamas me trataste, y de repente? Por qué me miras tanto ultimamente? Que tengo algo raro en la cara? Por que para eso estan los demás..."  
  
James notó que Lily se habia empezado a enojar, estaba empezando a soltar toda esa ira que tenía que esconder, pues sino, la tratarían peor...  
  
-"Aah, Claro, sólo por que el famoso niñito Potter es conocido y popular, hace bromas a los demás, no puede entender a alguien que es peor que él... Por que el es tan..."  
  
-"...no digas eso..."- le empezó a cortar James. El también se había empezado a enojar.  
  
-"...por que el es tan perfecto, tiene una vida tan perfecta..."  
  
_-"callate..."_  
  
-"No quiero!... Claro, el SI tiene el derecho de callar a los demás, mientras que los demás no tienen derechos por que el unico que los tiene es el gran y temible Pot..."  
  
-"QUE TE CALLES!!"  
  
-"TU NO ME CALLAS, ENTENDISTE??"  
  
-"AHORA SI, ESTUPIDA MUGGLE!"  
  
-"ESTUPIDA TU ABUELA!"  
  
-"MI ABUELA...!!"-   
  
James comenzó a notar que la furia se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza, y ambos se habían levantado.   
  
-"Yo no sé ni porqué seguía acá, al lado de un estupido como tú! ¿Por qué no mejor no pìerdes tu tiempo y te vas a ligar a una...?"  
  
Plaf...  
  
La cabeza de Lily se dobló hacia la derecha, cansada. Así se mantuvo 5 segundos, hasta que Lily reaccionó. Le mostró nuevamente la cara, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, y se dio cuenta que James aún tenía su mano levantada. James la miró, no enojado, sino con arrepentimiento, y miró su mano...   
  
-"Evans... Yo..."  
  
Lily no respondió y bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad, llorando. James la siguió, pero Lily sólo le gritaba que no quería verlo, mientras apartaba con fuerza a las chicas que la miraban como si se hubiera vuelto loca, por llorar. Pero cuando James llegó hacia ellas, y ellas notaron que iba a pasar, le abrieron camino, sin saber cual era en verdad su destino. James llegó a la puerta que Lily había cruzado, pero justo cuando estaba allí, Lily se la cerró de portazo. James volvió a abrir la puerta y se fijó que Lily corría y corría, y James, quien conocía todo el colegio, se dio cuenta que sólo podía ir a un lugar... A los terrenos de Hogwarts.   
  
James sospechaba que Lily se metería en un gran problema (y él también) si es que en verdad ese era su destino. Desde que se supo de la existencia de Voldemort, y que podía estar en cualquier lugar, estaba prohíbido salir, ya fuera dia y noche. Pero no le importó. A esta hora Filch debería estar cuidando los sectores internos de Hogwarts, y no los externos. Y Lily eso lo debía saber muy bien, por que siempre la veía pasar de noche hacia allá.   
  
Mientras corrian y bajaban las escaleras, Lily, jadeando, se daba vuelta para ver si James la seguía, y en efecto, no se cansaba y seguía persiguiendola.   
  
Se mantuvieron corriendo uno tras otros cerca de 15 minutos, hasta que salieron del colegio. James ahí se decidió y le dio un grito a Lily, pero esta no se detuvo. Salieron de los terrenos.   
  
* * *   
  
Lily se encontraba extremadamente cansada, como si hubiera caminado horas y horas. Y James seguía tras ella. Se detuvo un poco, pero fue lo peor que hizo, por que perdió el ritmo y sus pies no le dieron para caminar más. Estaba tan cansada. Vio una roca de tamaño un poco menor que ella, y se posó en ella. Ya sentada, se dio cuenta que por correr, había dejado de llorar... Pero Lily quería llorar. Y rompió a llorar, abrazada a sus piernas.   
  
James, al fin, la había alcanzado. Y en silencio, se sentó a su lado. Notó que estaba llorando, y le puso su mano en el hombro de Lily, y esta le respondio enseguida.   
  
-"DEJAME, SUELTAME, ALEJATE DE MI!!"- le gritó con brusquedad, sacando la mano de James. -"Yo estoy 'sumamente bien' para que TU me andes consolando"  
  
-"Mirate primero y dime si estas bien."- le dijo éste.   
  
Lily estaba tiritando, y sus lagrimas ya no eran tan fuertes, pero eran interminanbles y se habia formado una hilera de lagrimas que recorrian de sus ojos hasta que se soltaban de su cara, y caían. Y eran interminables. James se sacó su abrigo.   
  
-"Tomalo."- le dijo James, y Lily lo rechazo.  
  
-"Lo tomas o lo tomas."- le dijo nuevamente James, con brusquedad. -"Estas muriendote de frio..."  
  
Lily lo miró con resentimiento, y con fuerza le arracó el abrigo de las manos. Se lo puso, y se abrazó con el. James volvió a mirar a Lily. Y Lily también lo miró a el.   
  
-"¿Porqué me haces esto?"- le dijo Lily, tratando de gritarle, pero no podía. Se le había cansado la voz y ésto ultimo le salió en tono tranquilo y agotador.   
  
-"Por que... Por que... Evans... digo... Lily... Tu... tu..."  
  
-"Que Potter... qué?..."   
  
-"Tu... tu... me gustas mucho."  
  
Lily, que estaba mirando en ese momento el piso, le devolvió su cansada mirada con ojos de plato, y luego asintió con la cabeza, con una sonrisa. Pero era una sonrisa forzada. No sonreía enserio.   
  
-"Bien Potter. Muy buena broma, Casi, CASI me la creo... Enserio, ha sido la mejor que haz echo!"  
  
-"Si no me quieres creer es cosa tuya, pero quería entregarte esto." - James metió la mano en su bolsillo, y agarró algo, pero lo volvió a soltar. -"No, espera... antes tenía que decirte algo."  
  
-"Que... cosa?"  
  
-"Lo siento mucho."- le dijo. Lily miró sus ojos y se dio cuenta que hablaba con sinceridad, y sus nervios volvieron a aparecer.   
  
* * *   
_  
"Siempre me voy a enamorar de quien de mi no se enamora...   
Es por eso que mi alma llora,   
y ya no puedo más...   
Ya no puedo más...   
Siempre se repite esta misma historia...   
Ya no puedo más...   
Ya no puedo más...   
Estoy harta de rodar como un nuria....  
Vivir asi es morir de amor,   
Por amor tengo el alma herida...  
Por amor... No quiero mas vida que su vida...  
Melancolía... "  
  
* * *   
  
_Lily, desde ese momento, comenzó a pensar enserio. Ya sabía que a James le gustaba. Y eso era demasiado para una noche. Jamás creyó que se fijaría en ella. En ella... Ella creía que su lazo con él, un infinito lazo de trabajo, había terminado desde que dejaron de estudiar juntos. Y que jamás le volvería a hablar. Pero la verdad es que James a ella... También... le gustaba bastante. Pero no podía reconocerlo... No podía... Porque... No sabía el porqué.   
  
-"Enserio... Lily... Tu... me gustas mucho..."  
  
James finalmente sacó de su bolsillo lo que tenía. Era un precioso, hermoso collar de oro fino. Y tenía un corazón muy pequeño, pero muy notable. De plata.   
  
Lily lo miró perpleja. Jamás había visto algo tan valioso... Jamás había visto algo que debía costar tanto. James, que lo tenía sujetado por dos dedos, le tomó la mano a Lily, que estaba abierta, y con la otra se lo puso. Luego le cerró la mano.   
  
-"Ahora es tuyo"- le dijo, y Lily lo miro. Lo tomó con ambas manos.   
  
-"¿Qué...?"  
  
-"Era de mi madre... Me dijo que se lo regalará a quien estimara conveniente..."  
  
Lily había vuelto a tiritar, aunque no tenía ni el más minimo frio.   
  
-"...Y me lo regalaste a mi porque...?"  
  
-"Por que te amo." - le dijo James, y la abrazó. Lily rompió a llorar, y dejó caer su cuerpo, sin procupación alguna, hacia James.   
  
-"tengo algo que decirte..."  
  
-"¿que?"  
  
-"yo... yo también te amo"- le dijo en susurro, y James y Lily se quedaron allí, por mucho tiempo. Por toda esa noche. Hasta que decidieran volver.   
  
* * *   
  
Era el ultimo día en que, seguramente, Lily y James se verían las caras. El pito del tren de Hogwarts resonaba diciendo que ya estaba allí.   
  
Una gran multitud de alumnos estaban en la estación. Despidiendose. Allí estaba Lily, solitaria, obsevando como las chicas de 7timo de todas las casas se abrazaban y lloraban entre si. Y como los chicos se reían fuertemente y conversaban, y por ultimo se estrechaban manos. Lily esperaba abiertamente que su padre la fuera a buscar. Y aún no llegaba.   
  
De pronto, vio a James en una especie de resplendor. O al menos para Lily. Y ahí estaba, conversando con los merodeadores. Lily, timidamente, dudó en si se acercaba o no, y, finalmente, fue caminando lentamente hacia él...  
  
James la vio, y por medio segundo se quedó pegada en ella. Rápidamente se despidió de sus amigos. La madre y el padre de James estaban allí, esperándolo. James les dijo algo a todos que Lily no pudo escuchar. Sólo escuchó el grito de la madre de James, cuando se dirigía a Lily.   
  
-"DATE PRISA, HIJO!"- Le gritaba su madre.   
  
James llegó hacia Lily, y la miró. Lily le sonrió... James le vdevolvió la sonrisa. Se dio cuenta que Lily traía en su cuello el amuleto que le había dado James. Así lo llamaba. Amuleto. Pues para ella era algo más que un simple collar... Era... Su Amuleto.   
  
-"Bueno... Este... solo quería... Decirte adiós..." - le dijo Lily a James. -"El tiempo ha pasado muy rápido, ¿No crees?... Quizás... sea la última vez que te vea..."  
  
-"No, Jamás."- le respondió. -"Yo te hubicaré... Un gusto, Lily Evans."  
  
James besó a Lily rápida y lentamente a la vez, y después de eso, se fue, sin decir algo en voz baja, que Lily entendió como un "te amo...". Lily no tuvo tiempo para decirle que ella también, pero le hizo una seña tratando de decirselo. Aunque James ya lo sabía, por el brillo en sus ojos. Lo ultimo que vio de James, fue a sus padres y a él cruzando la barrera, hundiendolo de preguntas.   
  
Lily se dio cuenta que mucha gente la miraba. En especial chicas. Pero a ella ya no le importaba, apreto fuertemente su collar con sus manos, tomó sus maletas y recordó que debía cruzar la barrera para encontrarse con su padre, ya que era un muggle.   
  
* * *   
  
Ese día fue el ultimo que Lily vio a James, y viceversa. Pasó el tiempo, y James se transformó en un denominado Auror. Y Lily había aceptado estar a los servicios de un tipo que le había prometido bastante, y Lily nerviosa, aceptó. Se dedicaba a hacer todo lo que le dictaba su corazón junto con su nuevo amo... Le habían demoniado un nuevo nombre donde no la hubicaran facilmente... Había conocido a mucha gente que ya había visto antes en Hogwarts, pero que jamás les había hablado.   
  
Así era la nueva vida de _La Mortífaga Keys. _  
  
*-*-*  
  
Hola. Soy yo denuevo, xD Klaudi Wri. Luego de terminar mi fic, _Quién Eres, De donde Vienes? _Se me ocurrió la idea. Estaba sola en mi casa, y de pronto, (no sé por qué) se me ocurrió la idea. Pensaba seguir con todos mis fics, pero creo que me he quedado sin inspiración... *Klaudi rié*  
  
Este fic no se queda acá. Seguirá con sus capitulos, James siendo un fabuloso auror y Lily una magnifica mortifaga... Pero llegará el dia en que James y Lily se vean las caras... ¿Que va a suceder? Pues no lo sé ^^Uu...  
  
Espero que les haya gustado mi historia, ya que para eso estoy, para satisfacerlos...   
  
Por cierto! La canción que puse entre medio del fic se llamaba "Vivir así, Morir de Amor", y la canta (al menos la que yo escucho) Javiera Parra, por si la quieren oír y más bien todos los creditazos van para ella y para Rowling por los personajes ^^Uu  
  
Bueno, eso es todo... Si leyeron la historia, y les gustó, o lo que sea, por favor les ruego un Review... Son gratis y me hacen sentir bien para poder seguir ^^Uu  
  
Que estén muy bien!  
  
_Klaudi*Wri. _


	2. Capitulo 2: Recuerdos Sin Estrellas

**El Amuleto  
  
**_Por: Klaudi*Wri._   
  
Capitulo 2: "Recuerdos sin Estrellas"   
  
* * *  
  
El día se abría en Londres. Y no parecía estar muy alegre con lo que le tocaba venir… El día estaba nublado y aburrido. Londres esperaba tener un nuevo día… Que nadie sabia en que vendría…   
  
Habían transcurrido 3 años desde que James había visto por última vez a Lily… No había cumplido con su palabra. No había conseguido ubicarla. La había perdido. Y había soñado con eso. Otra vez. De las miles de veces que había soñado con que Lily en verdad esperaba su recuerdo… Jamás James la ubico… Se sentía… Extrañamente mal.   
  
Un almohadazo desaturdido le pegó en la cabeza a James…   
  
-"Oye, aturdido, despierta. Tenemos que irnos…"- Le dijo Sirius pegandole por segunda vez.  Sirius, al ver que James seguía pensando, capto que pasaba,   
  
-"Ah... Otra vez con Evans, no?"- le dijo Sirius mirandolo, y James comenzo a negar con la cabeza. –"Bueno… No hay tiempo para Evans en este trabajo ahora. Lee esto. Nos encargamos de este tema."  
  
Sirius le paso _El Profeta _que tenia en la mano. James, murmurando algo que Sirius no pudo captar, algo como un "_si, claro…_", comenzo a leer la pagina que le habia pasado Sirius.   
  
  
"_Extraña muerte de Mirtha Jackinson en bosque sur de Inglaterra asombra a la Comunidad Mágica"  
  
Mirtha Jackinson había recientemente salido de Hogwarts. Tenia 18 años prontamente cumplidos cuando con una amiga decidieron ir al explorar el único bosque mágico que Inglaterra pueda tener registro. Martha desapareció hacia 2 meses, y tras largas búsquedas, se logro contactar a Amanda Mirsley, la amiga que con ella iba…   
  
Lamentablemente Amanda no se encontraba en estado de poder relatar que había ocurrido con Mirtha. Actualmente esta en su casa, al cuidado de toda su familia, luego de pasar largo tiempo "petrificada".   
  
Luego de ese plazo se detecto que, según los entrecortados relatos de Amanda, la chica fue atacada con series maldiciones…   
  
El como murió Jackinson no ha podido resolverse aun, pues cuando se preguntaba a Amanda, ella solo llora y se niega a relatar fuertemente sobre lo que sabe.   
  
Amanda actualmente solo es capaz de recordar una palabra, y esa es KEYS…."  
  
  
_James abrió los ojos claramente para poder ver la ultima letra que leyó. Keys. Si, no era la primera vez que escuchaba de Keys.   
  
-"Asi que Keys, ¿no?"- le dijo James a Sirius, y este asintió con la cabeza.   
  
-"Por si no sabias, Keys, _la mortífaga Keys _es la mas buscada… Y de ella tenemos que encargarnos…"  
  
-"Es muy peligrosa decian, ¿verdad? La mas astuta de todos…"  
  
-"Tenemos que atraparla… Es… es… es muy importante…"  
  
-"… lo peor es que nadie sabe quien es, ¿cierto? Solo sabemos que… que se hace llamar _Keys…_"  
  
-"Que nombre mas estupido, parece de perra" (**N/A:** Ahí va parte, Karinaaa! XD)  
  
-"Si, ya lo se."- dijo James, pensativo. –"Ya bueno, apresúrate que ya nos vamos."  
  
  
* * *   
  
El oscuro cielo estrellado yacía arriba de los ojos de Lily. Muy hermoso, comenzó a verlo. El cielo era lo mas estrellado que había visto, las blancas estrellas estaban una y otra formando hileras plateadas muy hermosas… Constelaciones vareadas. Lily siempre se había dedicado a ver el cielo por la noche. En su total y propia angustia y soledad. Mientras sus compañeras de cuarto cuchicheaban hablando antes de dormir, ella simplemente cerraba las cortinas y veía el cielo desde la ventana, que se hallaba al lado derecho de su cama… Y sorprendentemente, se sentía igual en aquel momento.   
  
Se hallaba en la casa de los Veinstoons. O de los que "alguna vez" fueron los Veinstoon. En esa casa, que no se veía para nada deshabitada, sino al contrario, muy bien cuidada y nueva, vivía solo una persona… Syndrey Veinstoon.   
  
Syndrey era, quizás, la única amiga que Lily había tenido. Descontando que casi ni se hablaban. Y que no se preocupaban una a la otra. Y que siempre discutían… Bueno, quizás no eran "amigas", pero si buenas compañeras. Mas que ninguna otra. Syndrey era delgada y escurridiza, lo ideal para su trabajo. Tenia unos pequeños ojos cafés, al igual que sus cejas, que parecían hilos, y un corto cabello lacio, color negro fuerte… Syndrey le había ofrecido su casa para poder esconderse, casi a la fuerza, y Lily, no teniendo más opción, acepto.  
  
Lily, viendo el cielo, se quito su amuleto. Lo comenzó a ver, y lo apretó fuertemente en sus manos. Adentro de la habitación, escucho que se habría la puerta y con el, cerraba un portazo. Un pequeño gruñido de cansancio y el golpe bajo de muchas cosas caer. Syndrey había llegado.   
  
Se acostó en su cama, casi tirándose en ella, y su varita la dejo varios metros mas allá. Era común. Lo hacia siempre que estaba cansada. Cerro sus ojos y se puso los brazos en la cabeza. Pasados dos minutos, de absoluto silencio, miro a Lily, que seguía mirando la ventana.   
  
-"Que se supone que haces?"- le inquirió rápidamente.   
  
Lily la miro.  
  
-"Hola"  
  
-"que haces?"- dijo reiteradamente Syndrey.   
  
-"Miro el cielo."  
  
-"Y para que?"  
  
-"Lo hago desde los 13 años. Es… relajante."  
  
-"Ah"- dijo Syndrey, y se volvió a acostar… -"que traes ahí?"  
  
-"Donde?"  
  
-"Pues en las manos…"  
  
-"Un collar, simplemente un collar, ¿no lo ves?"- le dijo, mostrándoselo desde lejos.   
  
-"Oh…"  
  
Y volvió Lily a mirar su amuleto. Y desde ese momento, muchos recuerdos le volvieron a la mente… deprimiéndola, a su vez.  
  
_  
Primer Recuerdo:   
  
Lily avanzaba rápidamente a la habitación. Se sentía sumamente presionada al pasar frente a la fila de chicas de su mismo nivel… Cuando paso, algunas rieron, otras la señalaron… Lily ya lo sabia, pero prefería no mirarles a los ojos…   
  
Mientras caminaba, mas bien corriendo, sintió que otra persona habria entrado. En realidad eran dos… El "magnifico" James Potter, y a su vez, de la mano con la "encantadora" Merlay Huck's.      
  
Lily no se podía comparar con Merlay. Merlay era hermosa, Lily… No, no lo era. Lily era inteligente, Merlay casi ni podía pensar por si misma… Muchas diferencias le creaban una gran barrera entre ella y Lily, quien, a pesar de que jamás le había echo algo, Merlay la odiaba por alguna razón…  
  
Y si no se parecía a Merlay, menos se iba a parecer a James. El chico perfecto. El jugador perfecto. Pero para ella no lo era… Solo era un idiota. Nada mas.. Un simple… Y absurdo idiota…   
  
Por estar pensando, Lily no se dio cuenta de que dos personas estaban delante de ellas, intentando ingresar a la escalera.   
  
-"Ers… Ahm… ¿Te importa?"- le dijo descaradamente la chica, atada a la mano del chico.   
  
-"Ah? Que?"- Lily contesto burdamente, acababa de darse cuenta de que estaban allí.   
  
James le dirigió una mirada de recelo…  
  
-"Que te muevas… Es muy complicado?"  
  
Lily entonces, noto algo que quizás no a todos les habria importado.   
  
-"Esta es la escalera para el cuarto de chicos."- le dijo ella. –"La de chicas…"- dijo mirando a Merlay simpáticamente, aunque esta no le devolvía la agradable mirada –"… esta allá."  
  
-"Y a ti que te importa? Te puedes correr?"  
  
Lily los miro con odio y vergüenza, ya suponía lo que irían a hacer. Trato de bajar un escalón para dejarlos pasar, pero…  
  
Plam…  
  
En el suelo yacían Merlay, Lily y en cinco centímetros mas, estaba James.   
  
Habían caído por la culpa de Lily…  
  
* * *   
  
_El resto no lo pudo recordar. No sabia si recordarlo con una risa avergonzada o un simple mal recuerdo…_  
_  
* * *   
  
Mmm Hola!  Corto el capitulo, ¿no? Ya lo se, ya lo se XD… Pero estoy explotando. Es mi primer año de escuela en la enseñanza superior, y… ;__; casi ni me dejan tiempo (para mas de esto... lean mi perfil, aunque creo que nadie lo hará xD)  
  
Se que el capitulo estuvo un poco aburrido, y que la historia a veces va muy lenta y otras, muy rápida, pero les pido un poco de paciencia por que les prometo que lo emocionante viene luego… Luego… Luego… xD   
  
  
**Karina Díaz:** Hola! Sabes? No tome tan a mal tu critica, lo pensé como critica constructiva y vi que tenias razón en varias cosas, pero no en otras… =) Asi que no hay problema. Primero que nada, si vas a decirme que quieres un fic no-típico, vas a tener que buscar por los mil mares en Fanfiction, ya que hay muchos, DEMASIADOS fics con la misma trama, y pues, este se le suma =D… Lo otro, el drama viene luego, ya que ni sabes lo que va a pasar.. Mira. Algo en que te encontré razón; El fic va muy rápido. Si, es cierto, va rápido, pero esa es la idea, por que este fic tendrá pocos capítulos, y lo "emocionante" de la historia vendrá luego, entonces tenia que hacer lo de Hogwarts todo rápido y luego mas lento… =P al menos esa es mi forma de escribir ^^Uu… Si no te gusto el fic, es razonable y puedes retroceder, pero no sigas dejando esta clase de reviews, por que no sabes lo mal que puedes hacer sentir a alguien. Mmm, lo que si me molesto un poquito es lo de Keys… Ehm, Keys era el nombre que yo tenia en un foro, por esa razón se lo puse… Y si lo tiene tu perrita, pues, que buen gusto tienes para elegir nombres! La verdad me encanta el nombre Keys… Creo que me seguiré poniendo Keys en los foros... Es lindo ^__^… "Es muy tonta la manera en que…" – Alto. Yo jamás dije que yo soy Tolkien escribiendo, el fic es asi en fin, jeje… Y te encontré toda la razón en lo último, lo de las 4 palabras, por esa razón lo cambie.   
  
Gracias de todas maneras por mandar las críticas, me van a servir para superarme… Bye!  
  
**Joyce Singer:** (sorry, me vas a matar por esto, pero me encanta molestarte…) n__n Hola Joyce!  
  
**Isa:** Hola Isa! Ay que lindo nick n_n Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que sigas leyendo el fic.  
  
**Aly:** Muchas gracias Aly! jajjaa que gracioso tu review, me reí mucho cuando lo lei n_n...  
  
**Aurori:** Muchas gracias Aurori! Pensaba no seguir el fic (momentos depresivos) pero fuiste tu… y otros cuantos reviews quienes me animaron.. Muchas gracias! Gracias por poder contar contigo.  
  
**Fleur:** Fleur!! Hola!! Tanto tiempooo!! Como has estado? Extrañaba tus reviews, enserio ;__; luego de Q.E.D.V dude que alguien de allá leyera este fic… Y te encontré a ti! Y lo mejor… por iniciativa propia! Gracias gracias gracias.. ya te dije gracias?  
  
**Vero Granger:** Hola Vero! Estoy segura de que te vi en algún review… Espera un momento *Klaudi chequea chequea y chequea* Ahh! Tu escribiste "Tienes Un Email" Ame ese fic!! (Y la película, por supuesto)   
  
**Hikaru Chan Lain:** Hola Mensa! Como andamos? xD Tanto me costó adivinar… No te imaginas, pase tardes pensando… xD. Oye la Chica Chocolate rulz! Empecé a llorar de risa cuando lo escribíamos… y todos se reían cuando se los mostraba.. ajjajajaja!" Fue buenísimo… Y no te preocupes… ese momento de James, llegara… llegará… xD  
  
Angel Yanu: Muchas gracias por tus ánimos Angel =)    
  
**Katita:  Ya** sabes todo lo que tengo que decir xDD, espero tu ayuda en semana santaaa ¬¬…  
  
**Petit Charat:** Muchas gracias n___n… Por cierto! Me encanta Petit de Di Gi Charat! Es la mas tierna xDD…  
  
**Padme** Gilraen: Hola Padme! ;__; muchas gracias por tu review! Como eso de la visita? O__O Noooo no mas visitas asesinas con payaso incluido!! ;__; XD… Grax Padme.   
  
  
Se me cuidan ¬¬  
No se dejen capturar por el payaso!! o_O!!  
  
Klaudi Wri.   
  
x Por que una vida entera a mi no me vale por que no se viven, dos historias iguales… x  
  



	3. Capitulo 3: Pensamientos Unidos en una M...

El Amuleto 

_Por: Klaudi Wri _  
  
Capitulo 3: "Pensamientos Unidos en una Misma Noche"  
  
Un día lluvioso aparecía por la ventana de la habitación. Las gotas golpeaban contra la ventana normalmente, la luz resaltaba. Eran las 7.00 y una chica abrió rápidamente sus ojos cafés... El impacto fue muy grande y sólo alcanzó a dar un fuerte grito de desesperación...  
  
Todo estaba como antes.

(**N/A:** Se que se van a confundir. Esto **NO** fue el sueño de Lily)

[]  
  
Lily se despertó lentamente esa mañana. Eran las 11. Seguía lloviendo. Un trueno la había despertado. Se aferró a su almohada con los ojos cristalizados. Había tenido una terrible pesadilla.   
  
Levantó su torso... El cabello corto y liso rojizo de Lily se echó hacia delante. Respiró... se llevó las manos a la frente. Volvió a tirarse contra la cama. Se tapó violentamente con las frazadas para darse calor. Estaba tiritando...  
  
Pasó media hora y Lily ya estaba levantada. Al darse vuelta se dio cuenta que la cama de Syndrey estaba desarmada. No estaba allí... Lily no le dio demasiada importancia... Syndrey solía despertarse antes que ella.   
  
Bajó, ya vestida, las largas escaleras de mármol firmes. Eran largas, se sentía muy antigua esa casa... Como si tuviera más historia. De las habitaciones que yacían en la lúgubre y limpia casa, solo una de las puertas estaba abierta… La joven se acerco con cuidado a la puerta…   
  
La habitación era luminosa dentro de lo que se trataba al día lluvioso. Había una chimenea prendida con el fuego rojizo, el piso estaba forrado de lo que podría ser una gran alfombra verde oscuro… Y al final de la habitación y justo arriba de la chimenea, se encontraban tres grandes ventanas donde, a cada costado, sujetado en amarillas cortinas, las gotas de lluvia reclamaban en su presencia.   
  
Pero algo que había faltado notar y algo mas importante allí, es que al frente de la chimenea yacía una persona tirada en un sofá. Lily se acerco mas al precipicio que había abierto entre la puerta y la muralla para ver, y se dio cuenta que era Syndrey.   
  
Lily abrió la puerta…  
  
-"Syndrey?"  
  
Ella se levanto el sofá y la miro. Luego devolvió la mirada a la ventana central. Lily alcanzo a notar que tenia la mirada cristalizada.   
  
-"Que…Que quieres" – le respondió ella bruscamente, ocultando sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.   
  
Lily la miro extrañada.  
  
-"¿Qué te pasa?"-  
  
Syndrey respiro… La miro a los ojos.   
  
-"Lo que siempre se ha dicho es que para los Mortifagos primero eres tu y luego el otro."- Le respondió Syndrey. Era cierto. Un mortífago se preocupaba primero por uno y después quizás por el otro. Lily no tenia que andar preguntándole cosas… –"¿Entiendes a lo que voy?"  
  
Lily la miro comprendida. –"Si… claro."- Y dicho esto Lily se retiro de la habitación, sin antes, pensar en lo no muy de acuerdo que estaba en esa norma.   
  
-"Recuerda que en la noche atacamos" – le dijo al notar que Lily ya casi cruzaba la puerta. Lo había olvidado, esa noche se enfrentarían a los Aurores….  Aurores… ¿Por qué le parecía tan extraño ese nombre?. Lily se confundía cada vez más… Subió un escalón o dos y se sumergió en un gran recuerdo….   
  
Inicio del Flash Back   
  
_-"Y que… que piensas ser cuando ya no estemos en Hogwarts?"- le pregunto interesado James.   
  
-"Yo… este… No lo se aun. ¿Tu, Potter?"  
  
James tomo aire. –"Primero que nada, no me llames Potter. Mi nombre es James. Y segundo, mi padre me ha dicho que me han permitido postularme como auror…"  
  
_ Fin del Flash Back   
  
¡No era posible! ¡Lo había olvidado por completo!... Como había podido ser tan estupida. La rabia la había impulsado esa antigua vez… James le había dicho que quería ser auror! No podía ser… Y lo mas seguro es que ahora James se enfrentaría a ella! Oh dios… ¿Que diría?...   
  
Lily comenzó a llorar al recordar las palabras de su amo… _"Mátenlos. Tortúrenlos, pero quítenles el amuleto". _Lily no era capaz de matar a James. No era capaz… No podía… no lo haría… pero entonces… ¿Cómo?...  
  
Una cosa sabía. No mataría a James. Al menos no ella.   
  
[]  
  
-"Syndrey?"  
  
Lily estaba en la puerta, tiritando. Había pasado la mitad del día pensando. No hablaba casi, pero no quería ir al bosque Noxforxa… El bosque donde se batirían con los Aurores. Syndrey bajo por las escaleras con la mirada baja y sombría, muy común de ella los ultimos días.   
  
-"¿Por qué tiritas?"- le pregunto con desgano Syndrey. –"Nunca les has tenido miedo a los ataques… Desde que estas aquí, eres la primera en la fila y la ultima en volver… "  
  
Lily no le respondió, la miro y se abrazo a si misma… Tenia mucho frío.   
  
-"Ya lo sé…"- dijo con poco entusiasmo Syndrey –"Es por Potter."  
  
Lily le levanto la mirada muy bruscamente.   
  
-"¿COMO SABES QUE ES EL? ¿COMO **SABES** DE EL?"  
  
-"Escribiste 300 veces su nombre en miniatura contra una servilleta… Y la dejaste en la mesa" – le dijo Syndrey. –"Y además… Potter, James Potter es un auror de los primeros. ¿A que no sabias?... Pero no tienes de que preocuparte, mis fuentes me dijeron que desde Julio vive en otro estado."- le dijo al ver la cara que ponía.   
   
Un gran, gran alivio recorrió el cuerpo de Lily. Syndrey nunca mentía. No se batearía con James. Era feliz… Pero debía preocuparse por otra cosa… El combate empezaría…   
  
[]  
  
El cambio de planes se había planeado. Irían en tríos a reunirse todos los Mortifagos en el bosque de Noxforxa, asi serian menos detectables. El punto de encuentro del trío de Keys era en la misma casa en que residía, asi que ella y Syndrey esperaron en la entrada al tercer miembro. No lo conocían, no sabían nada de el, solo las negras lechuzas habían informado que asi seria el nuevo plan y que asi lo tendrían que efectuar. El tiempo no ayudaba: Lluvia ligera, pero en el fondo lluvia, era lo que caía rápidamente en el estado…  
  
Sonó la puerta. Syndrey y Lily se miraron y asintieron, debía ser el tercer integrante a quienes ellas esperaban. Syndrey se levanto de la escalera en la que situaban y fue hacia la puerta. Miro a Lily con cara de "Prepárate a ver quien será" y Lily alargo un poco mas su cabeza para saber quien seria cuando Syndrey abrió la puerta.  
  
La puerta termino por pegar levemente y Lily noto que la lluvia seguía y seguía. El tercer integrante ingreso a la gran casa. Estaba tapado de una capa que le cubría la cara, lo único que veía Lily era su barbilla… Hasta que se saco la capa de la cara.   
  
Syndrey y Lily quedaron impresionadas: El tercer integrante era una… chica! Y una bastante joven!... No era que la subestimaran, pero ambas creyeron que sería un chico el tercer integrante…   
  
La chica era bastante joven como se había mencionado, de cabellos largos, rizados, que le llegaban un poco mas debajo de sus hombros… Negro azabache, un negro tan intenso como su mirada. Su contextura era media rellenita, de grandes ojos cafés, piel muy blanca y labios rojos… Nunca habían visto a una chica con tantas mezclas. La chica les sonreía inocentemente, mientras que Lily y Syndrey habían quedado impactadas.  
  
-"Hola… Me llamo Kia, y tengo 17 años." – Le dijo, tendiéndole una mano primero a Lily, que se le demoro en aceptar, y luego a Syndrey, que la acepto con mas rapidez- "Ojala podamos… efectuar rápidamente y sin demoras. ¿No?" – Kia noto el rostro de Lily –"¿Por que me miráis con tanto refino?"  
  
-"Crei… O no se, creímos que serias un chico"  
  
-"Bah, suele pasar, pero que importa el sexo en un mortífago? Importa su valentía y fuerza. El sexo da igual." – le dijo mirando el techo de la mansión.   
  
-"Y tan joven que eres? No estas en la escuela?"  
  
Kia le dirigió una fría mirada. –"No voy a estar en una hipócrita escuela dirigida por alguien que no me convence. Si te queda claro… Me escape, ¿ya?... Disculpa si he sido grosera, pero no me gusta hablar del tema de…"  
  
-"Eso da igual"- interrumpió Syndrey. –"Tenemos algo mucho mejor que hacer que discutir sobre escuelas. Debemos iros."  
  
Kia miro hacia Syndrey y asintió. Las marcas ya les dolían, y eso era señal de que… El momento había llegado.  
  
-"De acuerdo. Seguidme hacia el jardín, os iremos por donde yo he llegado."  
  
Lily tomo su capa para taparse, se la puso y los siguió. Dos mortífagas seguían el paso de una, que habria la puerta y fuertemente giraba su largo cabello: Ella les devolvió una sonrisa malévola, y les indicó que un coche esperaba su subida. Estaba guiada por dos caballos, cuyo jinete no se le veía el rostro, al parecer, no parecía tener alma. Lily lo miró y luego de que Kia y Syndrey subieran, ella también se elevo a lo que parecía uno de los más antiguos carruseles.   
  
La lluvia golpeaba fuertemente las ventanas de la carreta… El paisaje al parecer se veía de lo más lúgubre y las tres chicas se encontraron allí, sumidas a un gran silencio. Lily y Syndrey iban en un asiento y al frente de ellas iba la misteriosa y tímida Kia, que había dejado su cabeza apoyada hacia el asiento y se había dispuesto a descanzar.   
  
Syndrey le hizo una seña a Lily y Lily captó la idea. Kia las miró y les dijo:  
  
-"¿Desde cuando son mortífagas?"  
  
-"Ehm…" – ambas se miraron.   
  
-"Desde hace 4, 5 años no?"- respondió Lily.  
  
-"7 años más o menos"- dijo con concentración Syndrey.   
  
-"Ah, pues que bien. Tienen bastante experiencia!"- les dijo sonriendo. Lily y Syndrey no habían como podía decir eso si ella tan sólo tenía 17 años. –"No juzguen nunca por físico o por edad. Pueden equivocarse"- dijo Kia como si leyera sus mentes.   
  
-"Que inocente se ve la mortífaga Keys, se ve como si no fuera mortífaga, No… Creo que ese no es su camino."- pensó Kia, sonriendo.

[]  
  
Llegaron al bosque de Noxforxa, Listos para atacar en cualquier momento. Syndrey estaba a la cabeza, seguida por Keys y Kia. Las tres motífagas atentas a la señal dada por sus superiores. Vieron como unas sombras caminaban sigilosas por el bosque.

-"Ahora..."- susurró Kia, pero Syndrey la detuvo.

-"Aún no... Tenemos que esperar la señal dada"- le dijo Syndrey. Lily por su parte se quedó estática.  
  
Un fuerte revoloteo de pájaros -"AHORA"- dijo Syndrey. Las tres chicas sacaron sus varitas y junto a otros mortífagos, empezaron con la matanza. Hechizos volaban de un lado hacia otro. Los primeros aurores, desprevenidos por la sorpresiva envestida, murieron al recibir las maldiciones imperdonables, uno tras otro fueron cayendo. Los Aurores restantes no se hicieron esperar más, sacando sus varitas y defendiéndose. Kia era mejor de lo que esperaban: Lanzaba más maldiciones que Syndrey y Lily juntas, y algunas ni si quiera las conocían: Por su parte, Lily jamás había visto manos tan largas y reflejos tan rápidos, le impresionó.   
  
Todo era un desorden catastrófico. Los hechizos salían de todas direcciones. Varios mortífagos empezaron a caer muertos, al suelo, al igual que los aurores. La sangre empezó a emanar de los cuerpos muertos por armas de filo. Keys por su parte fue a hacer lo suyo.

Levantando la varita en alto y con precisión, empezó su matanza, uno por uno o incluso podían ser de a más a la vez, lo único que le importaba era que esos malditos aurores cayeran muertos. 

[]

-"Potter, reagrupa a tus soldados!!"- gritó el general de aurores. Se vio como varios aurores y mortífagos se adentraban en el bosque, siendo su peor decisión.

-"Grupo alfa! Reagrúpese!! Reagrúpense!!"- gritaba James Potter a sus aliados, mientras trataba de no ser el blanco de alguna maldición.

-"James!"- Sirius llegó al lado de su amigo, defendiéndose y con la varita lanzando maldiciones para atacar a sus enemigos. El grupo Alfa se reagrupó a los formando un círculo de personas que lanzaban maldiciones a los mortífagos. Los gritos de desesperación eran incesables. Hombres y mujeres gritaban poco antes de caer muertos. Sangre empezó a saltar por los aires. Al parecer no solo estaban ocupando la varita, sino que también armas físicas, corto punzante.  
  
-"Que sucede Sirius?"- Preguntó James sin sacar la vista de sus adversarios.

-"Hay problemas... Keys se encuentra entre ellos... está matando a más de la mitad del grupo Belta"- dijo el de ojos azules, gritándole a su compañero -"Necesitan ayuda"- dijo Por último, lanzando una maldición a un mortífago, el cual chocó contra un árbol, dejando una marca provocada por a presión. Ahora yacía en el suelo inconsciente, aún con su cara tapada.-"Maldición!"- gritó James al aire, lanzando su última maldición, antes de ir a ayudar al grupo Belta -"Grupo Alfa! síganme y cuidado con las maldiciones"- ordenó James.El grupo Alfa corrió junto a su capitán, defendiéndose y esquivando más de una maldición, algunos bloqueaban a sus compañeros, pero estaban cayendo poco a poco.Más adelante se vio como tres aurores volaban por los aires, cayendo muertos en el suelo. El poder de Keys era en verdad muy grande. Destellos de color verde... eso solo significaba una cosa.-"La maldición Avada Kedabra..."- murmuró James.Esquivó un hechizo cruciatus, que pasó muy cerca de él, en repuesta le lanzó un hechizo de desarme y uno que hizo que este cayera inconsciente al suelo. Rápidamente dos mortífago salieron al rescate, y uno de ellos no era cualquiera, sino que era Keys, junto a otro de menor estatura. Solo se veían los mentones de los mortífagos.

-"Maldito"- dijo el mortífago junto a Keys, lanzando una maldición a James y su grupo. En eso varios mortífagos fueron a la ayuda de Keys y su compañero.

-"Kia, cuida de Syndrey!"- dijo Keys a su compañera, visto que a Syndrey le había llegado una maldición muy grande y la había retenido en su mano: esta le sangraba mucho y Syndrey gemía. -"mata a cualquiera que se acerque"- dijo con la voz más fría que uno podía escuchar.

-"Esa voz se me hace conocida..." pensó James de repente "No pienses en esas cosas ahora James, no seas estúpido, estás en medio de una guerra, no de un jardín infantil.

-"Grupo Alfa, ataquen!"- dijo James corriendo hacía Keys.

La mortífaga se preparó para el impacto, levantó su varita pero no se le ocurrió ningún hechizo. James lanzó un Expelliarmus, desarmando a la mortífaga. Se lanzó contra ella y en la oscuridad de la capa pudo ver unos opacos ojos verdes esmeralda. Mortífaga y auror cayeron al suelo, con el auror apuntándola peligrosamente, pero no por mucho tiempo. Kia le lanzó, a James, un hechizo, lanzándolo unos dos metros lejos de su compañera. La mortífaga de extraños ojos verdes con un hechizo simple lanzó por los aires al auror. Varios aurores y mortífagos murieron en esos minutos de guerra. Sirius gritó a James. Más mortífagos aparecieron y los aurores no se hicieron esperar.  
  
-"Avada Kedabra!"- gritaron varios mortífagos, ente ellos Keys y Kia. Los hechizos imperdonables dieron en varios blancos. Pero Sirius y James lograron no ser uno de esos tantos blancos. Sirius cerciorándose de que James estaba bien fue a defender a sus demás aliados.

James fue una vez más en busca de Keys y Sirius fue por la mortífaga de nombre Kia.

-"Ya es suficiente de esto Keys, te atraparé y te pondré tras las rejas de Azkaban!"- James cada vez fue aumentando su volumen de voz, llegando a los gritos de ira.

-"¡Inténtalo!"- secundó Keys, gritando de la misma manera.   
  
Ahí fue cuando los dos, aurores y mortífaga, empezaron un fuerte duelo, entre los otros miles más a su alrededor, en los cuales difícilmente no podía salir ileso de estos. James trató de ver de nuevo esos fuertes ojos verdes "No puede ser ella..." pero sus pensamientos volvieron a la pelea, su capa extrañamente estaba a punto de incendiarse completamente. Con un rápido hechizo de agua la apagó, pero esto hizo que Keys aprovechara la oportunidad, lanzándole un hechizo de desarme bastante fuerte, que hizo volar a James por los aires. El auror Alfa quedó tirado en el suelo atontado, mientras los mortífagos que quedaban por alguna razón empezaron a irse del sitio. Keys miró por última vez a James antes de irse, y en el suelo, James pudo distinguir una vez más esos ojos verdes esmeralda con admiración.

Sirius llegó al lado de James con preocupación y lo ayudó a sentarse en el suelo, aún mareado. Keys ya se había ido de aquel lugar, junto a sus demás compañeros que la ayudaron.

-"James! estás bien? ¿No te hizo nada Keys?"- preguntó el mejor amigo del capitán grupo Alfa.  
  
Repentinamente, James vio que el cielo, la noche, se habría… La noche más clara que había visto en su vida, y notó que todos los Mortifagos se retiraban al ver que podrían ser descubiertos.

[]  
  
Esa chica… Se parecía tanto…   
  
-"¡James! ¡James! ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hizo nada Keys?"  
  
-"Nada… Nada…"  
  
-"¡Triunfamos esta, James! Debemos celebrarlo…"  
  
¿Como era posible que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta que Keys era tan parecida a Lily?... Es que en verdad iba muy tapada con capas oscuras y era de noche, pero ese brillo no lo engañaba… ¡Oh si! Ya sabia… ¡Debía ser algún pariente de ella! Ella jamás… Jamás seria mortífaga… lo sabia… Y se le ilumino la mente… Si era un pariente de Lily, ¡seria mucho mas fácil atrapar a Keys!... Repentinamente, James se alegró.  
  
-"Si Sirius… Vamos… Hace tiempo que no me animaba."  
  
[]  
  
A Lily le latía el corazón demasiado deprisa. Todas esas mentiras de que James no estaba en el estado… Era James. Lo era. Lo era…. No lo veía hace mucho, mucho tiempo pero a diferencia de ella, el no estaba cubierto… Lo había visto… Lo había dañado… Se sentía tan culpable… Tan preocupada… Aun lo amaba, no podía negarlo, a pesar de los años, estaba segura de que era el…    
  
Hace ya 6 horas que habían vuelto a la mansión: Kia se durmió profunda y lentamente cuando llegó. Syndrey se había dormido entre el dolor de su mano. Syndrey tenia solo 6 años mas que Lily, recordó cuando se lo dijo…   
  
Sin mas que hacer, fue hacia su ventana y miro como el barrio, oscuro y muerto, guardaba un profundo silencio…   
  
_-"¿Podremos ser felices juntos, con esta nueva realidad que nos ha tocado…?"_  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Hola! Pues sí, me demoré mucho esta vez! Nose por que exactamente, muchos exámenes, I medio (el curso que en el que estoy ahora) es como difícil, más es acostumbrarse, sáquenme de aquí por favor TT Debo decirles que mi graan y mejor amiga del alma, katitaokidoki me ayudó mucho, MUCHO con este capitulo: Ella hizo casi toda la pelea, así que para que sepan. Y muchas gracias amigui! xD  
  
POR CIERTO.. QUIERO MANDAR EL MÁS GRANDE DE LOS RECLAMOS A WARNER. BROSS! LOS %!!!!&&#$$%& PUERCOS HAN ATRASADO **UN MES** EL ESTRENO OFICIAL DE HARRY POTTER Y EL PRISIONERO DE AZKABAN POR COSA DE MARKETING EN CHILE, Y YO QUE HABÍA COMPRADO LAS ENTRADAS ¬¬!!! LOS ODIO LOS ODIO LOS ODIO ¬¬!!!!!! YA QUIERO QUE SEA JULIO ;;!!  
  
Ahora.. Mis preciados reviews!  
  
**Padme Gilraen:** Hola Padme! Tus reviews siempre me han animado mucho, gracias! No TT no estoy de vacaciones, éstas terminaron en Marzo, pero pronto tendré vacaciones de invierno en Julio! S  
**  
Kairi Akade: **Aly! Que bueno que ya tienes el usuario, adoro tu nick! También te gusta el anime? Bueno este capitulo es más largo, ojalá te haya gustado!  
**  
Katita: **Ya ya ya lo sé! TT no tienes para qué decirlo, eh? Bueno, está bien. Mas largo y muchas gracias a tu ayuda!! n…n te adoro amigui! (uy a que sonó eso xD) Y que te pareció?  
**  
Ayumi o HaRu:** Jajja muchas gracias por tu review! Si mira te explico el payaso asesino o.o es un payaso de "Paleta payaso" que a mi me da mucho miedo… Me da pánico el comercial ;; por eso le dicen asesino xD.**  
  
Kari Radcliffe: **Gracias por tu RR!, cuando, no te podría decir, pero yo creo que luego empezará a sospechar.. jaja tan ingenuo que es el, aún no puede creer que su amada Lily sea una mortífaga, pero creéme que… Sus razones tiene.   
**  
Joyce Sin… PERDON!! Granger:  xDDD** se me viene otra muerte lentísima! Por cierto… LENTA! Ellos se cayeron… No los empujo ella xD, ellos se… "tropezaron" por la "astucia" de Lily (nótese que fue sarcástico). Niña no te pienso responder ese medio review pero creéme que te adoro y que lo que te pasó con los pendejos no es lo más insignificante del mundo ni tampoco eres exagerada, yo me hubiera muerto! Así que no me digas eso de que pensaría que a mi me han pasado cosas peores, en todo caso xD llama más seguido!) Bueno me tengo que ir lo siento por lo dejarte tu debida respuesta larga, pero no tengo tiempo! T.T  
  
Bueno, ya me voy, cuidense! Y dejenme un misero review ¬¬ .. Gracias! xD  
  
Atte…  
  
x Klaudi Wri x


End file.
